


Peter gets a job

by Bunnylover34



Series: Peter Has a Job [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Good Peter, No Romance, Peter gets a job, Peter is fourteen, Pre-Spider Bite Peter Parker, before ben dies, spoiler alert he still dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover34/pseuds/Bunnylover34
Summary: Peter loves his aunt and uncle.  So when his uncle loses his job Peter is determined to find a job to help out.orPeter gets a job and some how that changes everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know what you must be thinking. Its been like 4 months since I updated Cookie Space Ship. Don't worry though, I am not abandoning it. This will be fun small stories based on my work experience in waitressing.

     Peter is a very observant person. He notices when his friend, Ned, is quieter some days when the teasing becomes too much. He can help Ned in these moments by reminding his friend that it doesn't matter what the other kids think of him because he was Peter’s third favorite person.   
     Peter notices when his aunt’s shoulders become heavy and the skin around her eyes pinches up. When this happens he offers to do some of the chores around the house and gives her hugs two times longer than usual. He can help her ease some of the stress she has piled on her shoulders.   
     So Peter notices easily when his uncle loses his job. Ben arrives home too early too many times. He saves newspaper ads only to throw them away a week later. They almost never have beef anymore for dinner. Peter only wants to help, after all his aunt and uncle do so much for him. He only wants to help them a little in return. It's the least he can do.   
     “Aunt May, I want to get a job”

     It had taken Peter a week to gather the courage to tell her this. He was expecting her to say no. He tries his best to look mature, old, and confident in his decision; in a way only adults seem to be. He was worried she would think him too young. Instead, she smiles sadly at him and says

     “Okay Peter.”

~

     Finding a job is harder than Peter thought it would be. Not that he thought it would be easy. He would be foolish to think that after seeing the numerous job attempts that Ben had failed to get.   
     Really though it was a minimum wage job, not a high-skilled-college-degree-needed one. It hadn’t occurred to him that more people besides his aunt would have an issue with hiring a fourteen-year-old. Fourteen wasn’t even that young, he was past the days of middle school foolishness. No one else seemed to think this though. Hopefully, the next job application would do better, he managed to get a job interview this time!

     He had dressed in his nicest khakis and a plain baby blue button up. His hair and teeth were brushed and he was only a little bit sweaty. Who wouldn’t want to hire him? His aunt dropped him off in front of the retirement community gate and wished him luck. Peter waved goodbye oblivious to the slightly amused expression on her face. Turning around in his bright red converse, he walked with a slight bounce in his step.

~

     This lady, Randy she asked Peter to call her Randy, was probably the most intimidating person that Peter has ever met. Her dark hair was pulled back in a no-nonsense bun. Her eyes seemed to take in every nervous twitch his body gave. He gulped and resisted the urge to tug at his collar. Miss Randy clicked her pen.  
     “What do you think of older people?”  
     “Ah.. well they’re nice and they have a lot of interesting stories to tell”  
     She looks at him for a long moment. She slowly moves her eyes down and writes something on her paper. Oh god, he failed, didn’t he? He would have to tell his aunt the news. No that was too much he would have to move to Alaska and make a living out in the wilderness. He would marry a wolf girl have two lovely children named Pete and Petey jr only for the wolf girl to divorce him when she figures out the dumb answer he just-  
     “Okay make sure you have these papers filled out the next time you come in”  
     “W-what”  
     “Do you have any questions?”  
     “Yes- I mean no! Thank you for meeting me today!”  
     Miss Randy stands up and Peter follows to do the same. He quickly shakes her hand when prompted and grabs his papers.  
     It’s only when Peter shows that papers to his shocked aunt and uncle does he realize that he managed to get the job.


	2. Carts and dragons

     Peter has just seen the coolest last name in extestance. It wasn’t the fact that it came with a large name like Tony Stark, it was just cool on its own.  
     Peter has just been watering a table when he came across the lucky man himself. The guy’s last name was dragon. How does someone even get a last name like that? Maybe his great-grandfather slayed a dragon. After seeing aliens in New York it’s not the craziest thing that could have happened.  
     “Sir I like your name” Peter complemented the guy, having such a cool last name warranted at least a thousand complements, at least.  
     “Thank you, but I don’t have any grandsons for you” The guy freaking winked at Peter.  
     Peter stuttered and felt his face immediately burst into flames. He laughed trying to play this off.  
     “Why are you so red?” This man knew perfectly why Peter was currently imitating a tomato.

~

     One of Peter’s favorite things to do at his job was drive around the carts. Since they were often in the way when parked next to a residents chair the servers would take them to a different room. Some residents were more resistant than others. Peter could understand that, he was after all taking away their ability to get around.  
     When the carts are taken the residents are given a little lamented card with a number on it, the matching card was placed with the cart or walker for the server to be able to find later.  
     Peter spotted a resident waving their card in the air and hurried over to grab it from them. It was a bit like playing Russian roulette when getting a cart. Most of the time it was a walker and not nearly as much fun to retrieve.  
     Praying to Thor above Peter entered to movie room where the carts were being held that night. Lucky enough there was a cart among the millions of walkers that littered the room. Every rejected walker brought him closer to the cart in the back.  
     Giddiness rose in his chest, only one walker away from him and his sweet ride. It came bursting to the surface only for his hope to break. The walker right next to cart matched his card.  
     Darn it.  
     Peter grabbed the walker looked sadly at the cart. Another server walked in and hopped into the cart, her blond hair bounced a bit as she did. She quickly zoomed out before he could say a word. Another opportunity lost.


	3. Strength Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a freaking six top, and he couldn't lift it.

     The tray was too heavy. It was a freaking six top and Peter couldn’t lift it! Anytime he tried his noodle arms screamed in protest and his legs refused to move from their bent position. Sighing he gave up and looked around for a stronger person to carry it. This was beyond annoying and at this point humiliating. It has been eight weeks since he got hired and he still couldn’t lift anything past a heavily pre-bused five top. He needed to get stronger, he needed to start working out, but he couldn’t start doing push-ups right now. The residents would laugh at his attempts, his manager would fire him, and he would have to move away to Alaska to avoid the shame of telling his Aunt May that he lost his job by doing wimpy push-ups.

     There was no one around who could help him that wasn’t busy! He looked again more frantically. He could just leave it, but it was nearing seven and he would have to go soon. The person who would be taking over his section would be beyond anger to see that they had lots of tables to clear as well as their own. No, he couldn’t let his work fall onto that person’s shoulders more than he already was. A tap to his elbow had him startling out of his frantic search. He turns, half expecting a well-meaning resident to be looking at him, only to find it was bouncy ponytail girl.

     “Do you need help lifting the tray?”

     Peter nods.

     She smiles at him and turns to his tray. Peter kind of doubts that she would be able to lift it. It was very heavy and she was very short, shorter than him. With an ease that Peter wouldn’t have thought from such a small girl, she lifts it and carries it to the kitchen. Feeling embarrassed for underestimating her he follows to get another tray to clear the next table. Thank goodness it was a four-top.

~

     At the end of his shift, he manages to get four out of the five tables in his section cleared and the fifth table already had their desserts. Feeling pretty proud of himself he goes to find his eight o'clocker. They seem pretty impressed and happy that he had managed to get most of his section done and wished him a good night.

     While waiting for his Aunt to arrive he decided to try and do some push-ups, no time like the present. On his fifth one, his arms were shaking and he let himself plop on to the ground. Quiet laughter sounded above his head. He turned and saw bouncy ponytail girl, he should probably stop calling her that.

     “Sorry I don’t mean to make it seem as if I was making fun of you,” The girl says as she sits on the bench by him.

     Peter sits up.

     “I didn’t think you were, I must be a sorry sight.”

     “Only a little, did it bother you that much that you couldn’t lift the tray?”

     “Well yes it has been a couple of weeks now since I started I should be able to lift them by now.”

     She gives him another smile, looking at him as if he was slightly funny for thinking that way.

     “Well to be far you have only been serving by yourself for a week and a half now right?”

     He nods.

     “That doesn’t give you a lot of time to practice. I am sure that after a couple more weeks of work and,” she waves a hand to him “push-ups you will be able to lift the trays no problem.”

     A silver car pulls up.

     “That’s my Dad, have a good rest of your day!”

     “Bye!”

     Peter watches the car leave. He must have been doing the push-ups wrong. She wouldn’t have laughed if he had been doing them correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Peter is fourteen at the moment, he can't work past seven o'clock on a school night. If he were to work more than five hours he would need a break. People over sixteen can work to eight-thirty and pick up sections that under sixteen-year-olds were taking care of.
> 
> Six-top= A six-person table  
> Four-top= A four-person table


End file.
